


Won't Say It

by AlexDidYouKnow



Series: Disney/Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney References, Disney Songs, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDidYouKnow/pseuds/AlexDidYouKnow
Summary: alex and tom wont admit theyre in love!!





	

It was a long day for sure. Alex was at John’s house, along with Herc, Laf, Angelica, and Eliza. For some reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about someone. His enemy for as long as he could remember. Thomas Jefferson. 

“Alex. ALEX. Earth to Alexander.”

Eliza’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh. I’m here, I’m here.” Alex said immediately. All he got from Eliza was a suspicious glare. 

“Truth or Dare, this is the sixth time I’ve asked you.” She said, looking at the others in the room.

Alex thought for a second, before responding with “Truth, I guess.” Eliza grinned at this.

“Out of Jefferson, Madison, and Burr, who would you make out with?” Lafayette practically snorted at the question. Alexander just blushed.

“Um….” Of course, he wanted to say Jefferson, but he needed to come up with an excuse, rather than _Yeah Thomas is hot as fuck, I’d gladly kiss him._

“Speaking as Burr and Theo are together, I can’t choose him. James is aromantic, so I couldn’t kiss him either. As much as I hate Jefferson, he’s the only person I could make out with. I still hate Mr. Jefferson, he fucking sucks. I could write a whole essay about every reason Jefferson sucks. Speaking of that, I would love to fight him. Where’s Jefferson, I want to fight him-“

“ALEX NO.” Everyone else in the room said in unison. He watched as John looked at Eliza, and she nodded at him. John looked at Alex, grinning widely. “You know it’s quite obvious you don’t hate Jefferson, correct? Actually, it’s obvious you have something for him.” 

“You must be out of your goddamn mind, John.” Alex snapped.

He sighed, then looked up.

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I’ve already won that... No man is worth the aggravation, that’s ancient history, been there, done that.” Alex sighed, thinking of his past relationships.

“Who’d you think you’re kidding? He’s the Earth and Heaven to you!” Angelica sang, circling around Alex.

“Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you. You can’t conceal it, we know how you feel and who you’re thinking of!” John and Eliza joined in.

“No chance, no way.” Alex glared. “I won’t say it, no no.”

“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?” Lafayette and Hercules joined in, making Alex blush even more than he already was. 

Alexander couldn’t believe all of his friends were against him in this. “It’s too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love.”

\--------------

3:50AM. Thomas growled, angry that he was still awake. _I bet that bastard Hamilton is still awake, the asshole gets no sleep._ He thought about calling him to complain about something, probably one of his ideas, but turned the thought down. Instead, he called James Madison.

“Hello? Thomas? What the hell man, it’s 4 AM.”

“I know, I can’t sleep. You up for Skype?”

“Yeah, sure dude.” 

Thomas put the phone down and pulled out his laptop. He answered James’s video chat request. 

“Hey- is that a photo of Hamilton?” _Oh shit._ Thomas had completely forgotten he had photos of his “enemy” all over his room.

“Uhmm. Yes? I was planning his doom, and I had to use his photos to do so.” James smirked at Thomas’s reply.

“Dude, you have feelings for him! I thought you hated Alexander.” 

“Of course I hate him; the only feelings I have for him is boiling hatred.”

“Mmm, sure, Thomas. You’re turning red. C’mon man.” Thomas growled, then softened his gaze.

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when ya start out..” Thomas said in a sing-song type of voice. “My head is screaming ‘get a grip, man. Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.’” James smiled, then hugged his pillow, before speaking.

“Man, you can’t deny it; who you are and how you’re feeling. I’m not buying, I saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up-” Thomas cut him off with a sarcastic laugh. “You understand how fucking wrong you are, right?” James laughed, then replied with “You understand how RIGHT I am, correct?” Then continued what he was saying before.

“When’re you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?” James said. 

“Good night, James,” is all Thomas said before ending the call and flopping down on his bed. He fell asleep with Alex on his mind.

\--------------

The next day, Alex was walking to work alone. He caught sight of Thomas, who waved at him with a slight smile (probably a grin?). _“No chance, no way, I won’t say it, no no,”_ Alex said under his breath before continuing his walk to work. He stopped by his favorite coffee shop, run by Eliza.

“Hey, Alex!” Eliza said cheerfully. Alex smiled at her and waved,

“Hey Liza, I’ll just get the regular.” Eliza laughed, before replying with “Of course!”

As she was giving him his drink, she whispered in his ear, “I saw the way you looked at him this morning, by the way!”

“What?! I didn’t look at him like anything.” Alex snapped back, a little too loudly than he wanted to.

“Give up, give in! Check the grin, you’re in love.” Alex quickly turned his slight smile to a frown almost immediately.

“This scene won’t play; I won’t say I’m in love.” He replied, forgetting him and Eliza were in fact not the only people in the coffee shop. Eliza basically snorted at this, since people were beginning to stare. “I’ll do it until you admit you’re in love!” He ignored her and drank his coffee while scrolling through Instagram.

\--------------

Thomas had his earbuds in, listening to old jazz music. Never would he tell anyone what he was listening to, because who listens to 1900s jazz in the 21st century? He hummed along to ‘Ain’t Misbehavin’’ as he walked down the street. His phone started buzzing in the middle of the song, it was from James. He answered the phone, to hear an overexcited squeal.

“Thomas!!! Guess what I just overheard!” James practically squealed.

“What?”

“Well… I was in a shop and I overheard Alex and Eliza discussing YOU! I didn’t stay for long, I quickly went to work after that. But, he might feel the same way you do, Thomas! Just imagin-” Thomas cut him off with a simple “No”. 

“Trust me, Alex doesn’t like me any more than he likes the person he saw kill a fish. He cried for 30 minutes.”

“Oh my God, Thomas! You do like him!” James said excitedly.

“Get off my base, I won’t say it,” Thomas growled into the phone. He walked towards the coffee shop because he was tired (mainly tired of James’s bullshit ;)) ) and just needed something to wake him up. “Man, don’t be proud. It’s okay, you’re in love!” 

“Bye, James.” Thomas hung up on James, before nearing the door to the coffee shop. Alex was heading out of the shop at the same time Thomas was walking in. They both said under their breaths “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in-“

They bumped into each other, making them both blush. They stood still for about 10 seconds in the door of that small coffee shop.

“-love..”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i only wrote this because i was bored, heard this song, and came up with the idea
> 
> 3/23/17 edit: what Disney song do yall think would match marliza?


End file.
